Perverted mess !
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: this is a lemon oneshot! beware! if u dont have 18 then dont read! or... u could, but dont flame me after ok? enjoy!


* * *

**This is a Jacob Black from Twilight Lemon one-shot!**

**

* * *

  
**

Name: Tiffany Gardiana

Age: the same age as Jacob, lets say around 17

Looks: short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, slim and athletic

Habits: likes to laugh in a perverted way

Past: being friends from birth and living in a town like Forks, you may think that this two are friends for life. And they are, well, at least when he is in a human form, and the person she despises most isn't there. Tiffany hated Bella since she arrived here, but she never said a word, and when her best friend's, and actual crush's heart was stabbed multiple times, all she could do was curse under her breath that the vamp lover would just go away. Now, what will happen if Tiffany found a way to be with her crush?

* * *

_**~*~**_

_**This is a call for all my readers! I don't own any of these, and even if I did own some I will say it isn't mine! My monster rat is grinning at me right now so I have to end this quick! **_

_**Please leave a comment so that I can live another day ( you really don't know what a huge and horrible monster rat I have ) **_

_**Even if you put smiles I don't really care as long as it is a comment!**_

_**You can even curse me, I don't care ! Please! Leave a comment!**_

_**No one is forcing you! ( right now I am fighting Fluzzy- the rat- with a broom ) **_

_**~*~**_

_** I am joking ppl ! Don't take me that seriously ok?**_

_**So enjoy reading !**_

_**Star gives love!!!!**_

_**~*~**_

_**~*~  
**_

_**Perverted mess!**_

~*~

~*~

* * *

~*~

Sure! It was hard enough to run with him when he was human, with those long legs of his, but now being a wolf? Even with her wheels she was still left behind.

_'Oh god damn! Jacob you mangy mutt! Can't you ....' _but she didn't continue her internal speech. Not when a reddish wolf appeared out of nowhere in front of her, almost making her crash.

"Jacob you idiot!" she screamed jumping off the bike and flying about ten feet before crashing into something fluffy and warm.

She had closed her eyes, but when her face hit the fur of the very big dog she had stopped breathing. What happened? Since when has Jake become so.... big hearted?

Sniffing her face, his wet and cold nose making her shiver, Tiffany slapped him across the furry face as he jumped up. He whimpered and then started to laugh that hard laugh as she got up and started to brush the dirt off her clothes. Leaves were in her hair, and her jeans were cut at her knees.

"Look what you did you idiotic dog!" she growled pointing at her feet.

Trembling violently Jacob Black changed back into his human form, grinning as his childhood friend turned her head to one side all red in the cheeks.

"What? When we were kids we sometimes played naked! Why are you so shy now?" he snickered coming closer to his long time crush.

He could never admit that he liked her, not with his feelings so strange. I mean, what normal boy could fall in love with two girls at the same time? Ups! I forgot : Jacob Black wasn't human.

Huffing, Tiffany didn't turn. She knew how he looked when he was naked, and she was afraid that his very sensitive nose will pick up on her arouse sent if she did turn. That was the problem! She would get arouse if she would see him as much as half naked.

So, she kept her heart at bay!

_'How can you be like this with me? Do you not care about my heart at all...?'_ a silent cry echoed through her worried mind, as she thought of a way to run away. And to be honest, non of her plans so far worked.

"Dam Jake! Put some clothes on and lets go! You can't make the oh so love princess Bella wait for you, now can you!" she spat, venom in her words.

She hated that girl. She hated how she played Jake on her fingers so that, later on, she could kiss and be all lovey dovey towards that blood sucking leach. Oh, how she despised that woman. If it wasn't for Jake's very human heart, unlike hers, she would have decapitated that wench when she had the chance. Even if her cold lover would kill her afterwards, she didn't care! All she wanted was to see the bitch dead.

_'And if all goes according to her genius plan, she will be!'_ Tiffany growled in her head, forgetting about her naked friend, and turned her head around.

And for Gods mercy, he was half dressed.

"Can you finish quickly? I mean, .." she didn't know what to say, just mumbled on words as her greedy eyes scanned his body up and down.

God, please have mercy on this sinful soul. If she didn't worry that the fragile bond that was between her and Jake would disappear if she showed her feelings, she would have told him long ago about her crush on him. But she couldn't! He was in love with that good for nothing chicken ass Bella Swan. She had no chance with him!

_'heh... What can I do now... '_ she huffed, walking straight to her not damaged bike, not listening to Jacob's babbling. She didn't even hear him, she was too lost in her misery to hear anything other than her sobbing heart.

He was already in motion when she started her bike, but didn't wait for her to catch up to him. She knew he was hurt by her words, but to hell with it all, she didn't intent to say 'sorry' to someone who preferred to play with her heart then broke it and move on with it. She liked him more then anyone else on this God forsaken planet, but he didn't seem to care for her at all. What a great childhood friend he was!

_'Remember when you were almost beaten to a pulp by some of the bigger kids when we were little Jake? Do you still remember who saved you then? I don't think so.... Do you remember when you first transformed ? How scared you were? Do you remember who stood by your side then? Who treated your bigger wounds? Do you forget so easily?' _her internal cry made her body shake as she fought for dominance over her tears.

She didn't want to cry. She should have cried a long time ago! When those cold human like vamps appeared in Forks, Jake became strange! She should have known that something bad was about to happen.

How to put this: in her past lives, just as Jake had an ancestor, she had one too! She was a shaman long ago, when the story of the morphing humans first started! She should have known, due to her powers that were growing, that those leaches were no good. But, she never said a word! And that was another part of the problem!

Her instincts told her that this vamps were good, and that they didn't feed on human blood. And she was right! But, something else happened! Vampires that weren't so good came here, to her town, and the change started! Jake transformed and fought against those creatures. And she couldn't do a thing. The elders told her to stay put and to watch over the young ones! But how could she do something like that?

That was the moment when her powers kicked in. She fought against leaches way more powerful then her. She was there, protecting Jake, and, to her dismay, that idiotic girl named Bella.

"Come one Tiff !" Jake's voice made her snap out of her daydreaming, as she nearly crashed into a tree.

"Heyyy... Don't scare me like that you idiot!" the blond girl murmured slightly, not wanting to start a fight.

Getting off the bike, Tiffany her head so that her hair went up in it's usual mess. She was so pretty with her hair like that!

Nearly choking on his words, the wolf boy nearly forgot how to breath! But this wasn't the first time this happened. He noticed since they were little that she was beyond beautiful with those clear blue eyes, the same color as the sky he loved so much. She was perfect in every way! But he didn't know .... he didn't know how to talk with her anymore. Usually they would just play around with words laughing at each other, but now... something had changed at her too. Something that made her irresistible in his eyes.

Shaking his head, he turned around and went into his small home, just so that he could stop in the door with his eyes wide open. On his couch was his other love, the unnecessary love. She was holding hands with non other than that cold, good-for-nothing leach, Edward Cullen. She seemed ... happy.

"Jake... " she tried to speak, but her words died on her lips when the dead glares of Tiffany hit her. So the blond knew? That was something new!

"What is it .. Bella ?" Tiffany tried not to growl, even if she knew, even if she wanted to protect Jake from this, she knew that the best thing she could do was to make that bitch tell him the truth. To open his eyes.

"Jake... I have decided to live with Edward, to be a part of his family. To be... transformed into.." but she never got the chance to finish, because the one that had to listen to this heart breaking news just flew off, shaking madly, leaving behind a stunned blond, and a very sad couple.

"You better go after him... " Edward muttered, knowing that, besides Bella, Tiffany didn't hate the Cullens.

"You don't have to tell me that.. But, I hope you are happy with yourself miss perfect ! Bella Swan : you lost the most important friend you had!" the pained blonde turned her eyes to the one that chose death and threw away everything else. Sure, she got to be immortal and everything, but was it worth it?

Tiffany didn't even stop for a second. She jumped on her bike and rushed to the spot were she could hear the pained howling of her crush. She knew that feeling too well not to want to help him. She loved him beyond her own heart and problems, so she had to save him from that pain even if that meant loosing his heart.

She nearly lost control of the bike two of three times, but never stopped, just pushed her body foreword and rushed as fast as it could go to the small cave that she and Jake had once found. How she knew that he was there? By the howling and the rush of power that was coming off of him. She always knew were they were and, using her powers, she could help them. She was the one that changed the weather in their advantage once.

"Jacob you idiot! Stop running ! I know you can hear me ! Stop!" she screamed as he bike roared under her, growling with effort. "Jacob Black I told you to stop acting like some little kid that lost this toy!" she screamed the last thing, tears running down her cheeks.

How can he be like this? Was he mocking her? Wasn't he thinking about her at all? What kind of...

But she never finished, when a big and reddish appeared out of nowhere in front of her, growling in pain, as he tried to attack her.

She didn't flinch, just stopped the bike, sliding with it right under the very big and vey angry wolf.

Trembling, more like vibrating from his anger, Jake transformed back, his eyes glowing dangerously. He was pissed because of her words, with a bleeding heart, and a very troublesome head ache.

"You don't know how I feel right now, you heartless idiot!" he spat, crossing his arms over his naked torso, looking straight into her pained eyes.

That magnificent blue turned grey as the words registered into her tired brain. He didn't just say those words, did he? Because, he was so wrong! Oh, how wrong was he !

She was the one that suffered from the beginning, knowing that the bitch he was so attached to didn't care about him that much from the start. She knew that this was going to happen, and still he said those things about her. He accused her ... He accused her for protecting him for this long, and taking all the pain and sorrow on herself.

"You are such an ass.... Such a fucking idiot!" she burst into tears, covering her face with her hands and pushing the bike off of her.

Jake was... stunned! Why was she saying that?

_'Wait ... didn't she...'_

"You knew , didn't you! You knew and you didn't tell me... you..." he mumbled, trying to find his lost words.

"I didn't tell you because you would have believed me ! I didn't tell you because you would have hurt. I kept everything in me because I didn't want to see you sad. I like you when you smile, when you tell me perverted things, when we laugh together about nothing. I love you, you mangy mutt, you idiotic little boy!" she screamed, trying to run away, knowing that she just told him everything she had on her heart. Or at least a part of it.

_'I'm such an idiot... and this will turn out ugly.. Perverted mess....' _she laughed bitterly, jumping up to avoid a bush and not seeing the large crack that was just beyond that bush.

"Oh .. God.." she whispered, before she felt her body going down, falling to the ground.

She closed her eyes, the scream that boiled in her chest never coming out. She somehow knew that she won't die, but, she will stay in bed. The air wooshed around her, goose bumps all over her body.

"Tiff " she heard somewhere near her, as warm engulfed her, protective arms wrapping themselves around her body. She was pulled in a hug. But why? By who?

"Jake?" she whispered, not wanting to know. She was better off in her fantasy world were everything was just as she wanted. She wanted to believe that it was Jacob, her Jacob, that was saving her, but she was too afraid to open her eyes and see.

A huff and a curse made her heart stop. Only one person cursed like that. So it was him? But why?

"You are ok now .. " he snickered, seeing that she won't open her eyes. "Oh.. And it's me... Now open your god damn eyes and listen to what I have to say!" he huffed, slumping on a soft mushy spot with his long time crush on his lap.

Gulping, knowing that it was better to listen to him, Tiffany opened one eye, then the other. She looked at his quite pained face, and then looked over her shoulder. The fall wasn't so big, but if she wouldn't have been save, she would have now : a broken arm and a broken leg, not to mention bruises and cuts. Turning her head back to her savior, she nearly started off in her angry tirade again, to tell him how reckless he was for jumping like that, but she never could. Soft and wet lips were pressed on hers, as her eyes widen. She never thought that her Jake would fall in love with her like that. How she knew that he was in love with her? Well, by that awesome kiss !

Pushing her head back, using his larger frame to pin her down, Jake continued to kiss her. Licking her bottom lip, asking for permission, the wolf boy sucked at her tongue, molding their mouths together. She fitted so perfectly in his arms, as his arms wondered on her back, massaging her skin, as his mouth covered hers. Half moans escaped her lips, as she gave away to the intense feelings. It felt so good to be in his arms, to be kissed like the end of the world was just around the corner, to feel his powerful and big hands on her sensitive flesh.

A ripping sound made her eyes snap open, and her hands found themselves on his back, her nails digging in his flesh. She was now half naked, with a very horny and ready for anything wolf boy on her, all naked, with his pride poking her inner tight. Gulping, she tried to push him back, but when his mouth engulfed one of her small and pink mounds, she arched her back, moaning in ecstasy. His hand squeezed the other one, pinching the sensitive peak, as he suckled at the one he took in his mouth.

He knew how to make her scream, how to make her beg, how to make her moan and orgasm like she never before. Using his free hand he unzipped her pants pulling them down as she arched her body under him. She was wet and very aroused, he could smell her perfectly. Ripping her panties with only two fingers, with her not even sensing his hand there, he used his fingers to massage her bundle of nerves, making her moans turn into slight screams of pleasure. As the flat of his palm applied pressure on her clit, his fingers probed her entrance. She was still a virgin!

And, to his little disadvantage, he could shove in her only one finger. He didn't want to make her scream, not yet at least.

Pumping it in and out, slow at first, the moving faster and faster as she moaned in his open mouth for more, Jake tried to ignore his painful erection. Gulping under her, pushing his hips foreword to create some kind of friction between his pulsing dick and her hot body, the boy groaned in frustration.

"Put...Put it in!" she managed to moan, pushing her body into his, as his vision blurred for a second.

Parting her legs with his hands, Jake looked deep into Tiffany's eyes, to see if she really meant those words. But she really wanted him. She really wanted to belong to him, to give him something that she could only give once. Something that meant a lot to her. She already gave her heart away to him, and now she was offering him her body.

Pushing the tip of his pulsing cock in her, making her cringe in pain, Jacob stopped, to kiss her deeply.

"I love you! I always did! Forgive me .." he whispered in her ear, pushing fast foreword, capturing her lips and eating away her scream.

Her fingers left small wounds on his back, that healed in seconds as he stopped in her heat, barely breathing. She was so fucking tight, that he even wondered how he fitted in her in the first place. Not to mention the fact that she wasn't relaxed at all, her walls squeezing his cock with monstrous force.

Moaning, after only three minutes of standing still, Tiffany pushed her hips into his, telling him to move. And move he did! Dragging his dick out of her, till only his tip was left inside her, he shoved himself foreword, at full force, moving her body with him, as she screamed in a pleasure pained tone. He kept this pace slow at first, not wanting to hurt her, wanting to hear her scream his name. Not long after this sinful dance started she came hard, for the first time. She even arched her back under him, moaning as he continued to thrust in her womb, sucking at her neck, leaving love marks behind.

Shifting their positions after she came to her senses, Jacob now looked up at her, as she wondered what to do now that she was on top. Using her legs and arms to lift herself up as his hands squeezed her hips, she was pulled down brutally by him. With each thrust the pressure in her tummy increased, liquid fire coursing through her veins, as his dick rammed into her. It felt incredibly to have him on top, but it felt even better when she was on top him.

Her second orgasm came quick, putting even more pressure on his erection, his body doubling it's efforts to keep his orgasm at bay. He didn't want to come just yet.

He pushed her off of him, getting out of her, Jacob turned her on all fours, and then plunged his member roughly into her, making her scream at the top of her lungs. They've been doing this for about three hours, and it seemed that he still wanted more. Playing with her round breasts, pinching and pulling at her mounds, Jake rammed her body from behind, doggy style, as hard and as fast as his modified body could. Thank God for making him like this. He could please her any time as much as she wanted and even more. And for God's sake, the girl was just plain sex on legs to him. She never knew what she did to him, with this sinful body of hers. She was mouth watering.

"I'm ... so close" he whispered, as she screamed his name, urging him to push faster.

It didn't take long for him to reach his peek, coming inside her, as she milked him clean, letting out the sexiest scream she had ever come up with.

Huffing, fighting to gain their breaths, both lovers fell to the ground. Cradling her tired body, resting it on his broad chest, he kissed her sweaty forehead, as she drifted off to sleep.

"I'm sorry it took so long ... I'm sorry you had to suffer like this ... I love you Tiff" he whispered in her hair, as she smiled happily.

"That... wasn't so hard, ... was it ?" she mumbled.

" Yeah... And I don't understand how we got into this ...perverted mess." he laughed, hugging her closer.

Giggling at first, Tiffany blew off into her perverted sexy laugh, as Jake watched over her.

"It's strange how life works ..." she whispered at last, mysteriously.


End file.
